herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nica Pierce
Nica Pierce is the main protagonist in the 2013 direct-to-video horror film Curse of Chucky. She is portrayed by Brad Dourif's daughter, Fiona. Biography Nica has spent her whole life in a wheelchair ever since she was born. She was grieving over the suicide of her mother, Sarah and butting heads with her older sister about Nica's future as Barb wants to sell the house. During her life, Nica spent most of her life living with her mother and she never got a chance for a normal life or finish college. She was unaware of her mother's trauma with Charles Lee Ray. But she puts that aside when Chucky mysteriously arrives in the mail. She finds out that the package came from the evidence depository. She looks up in the computer to find any information about Chucky and evidence. She finds the history of Andy Barclay and Chucky. She saw the picture of Charles Lee Ray. Earlier, she saw a home movie where Charles Lee Ray was in it. She suspects that he is responsible for the brutal murders that have been happening. She later finds out that it was Chucky, and then he tells her what happened years ago. He tells her that when he was Charles Lee Ray, he was a friend of her family and he killed her father. Chucky said that Nica never had a life and she was living on life support. Nica uses completion anxiety on Chucky. She taunts him for not killing Andy. Then he kidnapped Sarah, who was pregnant with Nica at the time. When she called the police, he put a knife in Sarah's womb. While his attack did not kill Nica, it did cause severe fetal damage which is why Nica is in a wheelchair to this day. She was later arrested when evidence was found to charge her for murder. She was declared to be mentally unstable and was sent to a mental asylum. Her "ultimate" fate, however, is unknown. This means that she may or may not appear in the sequel or in later films. Trivia *She is the first main character of the Child's Play series to be in a wheelchair. *She is now in a hospital, since they think she was crazy and was the one who killed everyone in the house. *Nica is also, unfortunately, one of Chucky's intended victims who is punished for his crimes. As neither Kyle, Andy, nor Ronald were ever prosecuted or imprisoned for his crimes. *While nothing is yet confirmed, there is a possibility that Nica may return in another sequel, as Don Mancini has expressed interest in further installments of the Child's Play franchise. *It's possible her hatred of Chucky increased from not just killing her family, but also to when he revealed to her that he is the one responsible for her being born paraplegic, due to a stab wound he inflicted on a pregnant Sarah for calling the cops on him. Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Sole Survivors Category:Final Girls Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Mature Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who had a secret past